Otra Historia de Amor
by Danie154
Summary: ES SOBRE TANTANTAN un viejo amor del pasado de Wolverine es un amor nuevo q he creado Tiene del comic, de las peliculas, television, etc. Y algunas tramas que yo he creado ESPERO Q LES GUSTE COMENTEN POR FAVOR!
1. Capítulo 1 o Intro!

**OTRA HISTORIA DE AMOR**

**POR: Alice545**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Habrá partes del comic y algunas de las películas. En este capitulo presento (sonido de tambores) la vida de los personajes después de la muerte de Jean. Habrá un poco de todo. ESPERO Q LES GUSTE**

**PORFA COMENTEN!**

* * *

"Rápido Logan, si no el Profesor se va a enojar" Decía Kitty mientras jalaba el brazo de él para apurarlo. El profesor Xavier tenía una sorpresa para ellos. Desde la muerte de Jean, todos habían estado muy deprimidos. Habían cerrado la escuela por unos meses por ese incidente. Scott se había retirado de los X-MEN, pero había conocido a una chica llamada Tess, de quien se había enamorado. Vivian juntos en la ciudad y tenían una hija llamada Massi y un hijo llamado Thomas, eran muy felices. Pero en el fondo el siempre amaría a Jean. Logan era el nuevo líder del equipo a petición del profesor. Había estado deprimido pero lo supero. Emma se había dado cuenta de que ella nunca iba a ser nada para Scott. Con el tiempo dejo de quererlo y empezó a pensar en alguien más. Kitty y Bobby estaban juntos por que Rogue había decidido suprimir sus poderes antes que destruyeran la cura mutante que estaba ubicada en la isla de Alcatraz. Bobby se había enojado con ella por que no había querido aceptar lo que en realidad era ella y por eso habían terminado. Kitty y Bobby eran hechos uno para el otro y eran muy felices juntos e iban a casarse el próximo verano. Tormenta todavía estaba deprimida por todo pero Pantera Negra siempre la apoyaba. Bestia trabajaba con el presidente. Nightcrawler y Forge les habían ofrecido regresar a sus hogares, pero prefirieron quedarse a ayudar al equipo, aunque Nightcrawler también hacia algunos trabajos por su cuenta. Ángel estaba ayudando económicamente a la mansión gracias a la generosa ayuda de su padre, que por fin había aceptado a su hijo.

Magneto, por su parte creo Genosha, una isla para mutantes un lugar seguro para ellos. El vivía con sus hijas, Wanda y Lorna. Su hijo, Pietro, estaba con la hermandad de mutantes junto a Blob, Avalancha, Sapo y Sabretooth, quienes eran prácticamente la guardia real. La mayoría de mutantes había decidido irse a vivir a la isla por miedo a ser perseguidos por el gobierno.

* * *

**Bueno esta fue una pequeña introducción para la historia pronto tendré más**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Novata?

**OTRA HISTORIA DE AMOR**

**POR: Alice545**

**CAPÍTULO 2: ¿Novata?**

**GRACIAS POR LEERLO PORFA COMENTEN SI LES GUSTA! Y si no les gusta ****L COMENTEN para decirme q NO LES GUSTA ****L**

**

* * *

**

"Tranquila Kitty" Decía Bobby besando la mejilla de su novia "No creo que el Profesor se moleste por que lleguemos unos minutos tarde" Kitty sonríe y sigue apurada

"Bobby tiene razón linda, no se enojará" Dijo Ororo

"Es que… Bueno la verdad es que estoy emocionada… ¿Me pregunto cuál será la sorpresa? ¿Un avión nuevo? No lo se pero en este valle de lágrimas una sorpresa no nos vendría mal después de lo de…" Pero Kitty se quedo sin palabras y una lágrima cayó de su ojo.

"Bueno, ya llegaron" Emma estaba frente la puerta del despacho del profesor "¿Alguno sabe que pasa aquí?" Dijo y antes de que cualquiera pudiera contestar dijo "Entremos"

Entraron al despacho. Era muy grande, había muchos estantes llenos de libros sobre muchos temas. El escritorio del profesor estaba frente a una ventana con una increíble vista de las montañas y los bosques. Era una habitación llena de luz y vida. El profesor estaba en su escritorio leyendo unos papeles

"Siéntense, les tengo noticias. Hace unos meses, cerca de la muerte de Jean" Hubo silencio, por que sabia lo que decir eso causaba "Cerebro encontró a una mutante con un poder increíble…"

"¿Cómo el de Jean?" Interrumpió Emma, un poco enfadada

"No, mucho más poderosa que Jean" Lo miraron sorprendido "Tengo una hipótesis sobre esto y quisiera saber si desean oírla" Todos asintieron. Emma se estaba poniendo incómoda, no sabía por que pero tenía que escuchar eso "Esta bien. Esta chica tiene las mismas habilidades que Jean tenía, solo que con una excepción. Hace unos años ella fue secuestrada nadie sabia ni remotamente quien podría haberla secuestrado o adonde la había llevado. Una semana después de eso ella regreso. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado en ese tiempo. Después de eso sucesos extraños comenzaron. Sus poderes eran más fuertes y los controlaba mejor, y su sangre…" Eso lo dijo extrañado

"¿Qué pasa con ella, profesor?" Preguntó Bobby

"Desde que la secuestraron su sangre tiene propiedades curativas, ni si quiera ella lo sabía. Tuve una entrevista con ella y me explico que ella nunca había tenido esa capacidad y nunca había sentido ese gran poder y autocontrol. Le ofrecí que viniera aquí para poderla ayudar."

"¿Quiere decir profesor?" Dijo Logan parado, apoyado en la pared "¿Que esta chica va a ser el reemplazo de Jean?"

"No quise expresarlo de ese modo Logan, yo se que Jean es irremplazable para todos, pero creo que ella puede ser de mucha ayuda. Además deseo saber el porque de su incremento de poderes y eso me lleva a una segunda hipótesis. Me parece que quizá el Fénix encontró a una nueva portadora"

Nadie dijo nada. Ellos sabían que lo que generalmente decía el profesor era verdad.

A ninguno le pareció que el profesor incluyera a otra persona en su equipo. El profesor salió a buscarla para poder presentársela. Ninguno habló, todos estaban molestos por la decisión del profesor. Se limitaron a esperar a que la novata y el profesor llegaran al despacho. Pasaron los minutos y escucharon un carro entrar. Era un carro blanco que nunca habían visto. Iba directo a la entrada. Entonces una chica salió del auto. El profesor la esperaba en el porche de la mansión. Todos se alejaron de la ventana cuando vieron que ella iba a voltearse se quitaron rápidamente suponiendo que no los había visto. La chica rió y siguió al profesor por la mansión y la llevó a su despacho. Estaban riendo cuando abrió la puerta.

Todos se quedaron callados al verla. Era la cosa más hermosa que habían visto. Era de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos grandes y verdes. Su piel era muy blanca y ella era delgada. A Logan le parecía muy conocida y también a la novata el le parecía conocido. Emma estaba muy celosa de que la chica fuera más hermosa que ella. Solo recordaba cuando acababa de llegar y TODOS los chicos estaban enamorados de ella y ahora… Eso la enojaba tanto que deseaba que se fuera. Y sobre todo el hombre del que se estaba enamorando no le había quitado los ojos de encima, ninguno le podía quitar los ojos de encima. Eso la enfurecía. Pero no podía hacer nada… ¿o sí? El profesor Xavier la llevó frente a ellos y la presento

"Ella es Amy Livingston" Ella estaba usando un sobretodo negro, jeans azules y tacones punta de aguja. Ella resaltaba mucho y el hecho de que todos la estuvieran viendo la incomodaba un poco. "Ella se quedará en la habitación 256 ¿Puedes ayudarla con sus cosas Logan?" El profesor sonrió pícaramente como si lo hubiera planeado todo y Logan lo notó, además el deseaba hablar con ella para estar seguro de que no la conocía.

"No es necesario profesor" Dijo con la voz más melodiosa que cualquiera habría oído "Yo puedo sola. Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola" Esto lo dijo con tristeza "Solo dígame donde es la habitación y yo llegaré sola"

"Vamos, déjame ayudarte" Dijo Logan un poco enojado por que pensó que lo iba a tratar como sirviente. Amy acepto por que sabía que no iba a dejar de insistir aunque el no quisiera.

Ella lo llevó a su auto y abrió el baúl le dijo:

"No quiero tu ayuda" Y lo volteó a ver "No la necesito" y bajó varias maletas. Se notaban llenas así que con un movimiento de su mano todo el equipaje se levanto. El se quedó impresionado por la fuerza de la chica, le parecía muy atractivo. Entonces le contesto

"Por lo menos déjame acompañarte a tu habitación ¿No quieres ofender al profesor verdad?" El tenía ese aire de misterio que a ella tanto le gustaba y era muy sarcástico que lo hacia más atractivo pero lo que no podía comprender era que como podía apenas haber conocido a alguien y sentir como si lo conociera desde siempre. Ella sentía eso y Logan también. Deseaba hablar con ella saber si ya la había conocido. Mientras las maletas flotaban y el la guiaba no sabían que decirse entonces… llegaron a su habitación y como no sabía que decirle (por que ¡OSEA! No le iba a decir Hey, linda, ¿Te conozco de algún lado? ¡No! Iba a pensar que deseaba coquetear con ella y no iba a desear hablarle) Entonces le dijo lo único que se le ocurrió:

"Bueno, aquí estamos" Ella asintió "Quería saber, ya que eres nueva y cualquier problema podría ocurrir así que…"Su voz se había vuelto muy quebradiza, trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, pero había algo en ella que lo ponía muy nervioso.

"¿Quieres ayudarme a entrenar?" Dijo antes de que el pudiera decirle algo. Abrió la puerta esperando una respuesta, Amy se estaba sonrojando "Es que soy nueva y no se pelear muy bien, no contra otros mutantes, claro" El se sorprendió, pero luego recordó que ella LEE MENTES. Eso significaba que ella también quería hablar con el. Logan le dijo:

"Seguro, te parece en 20 minutos en la sala de peligro" Pero no recordaba que ella no sabía donde era "O mejo vendré en 20 minutos para que vallamos, ¿Esta bien?"

"Claro" Y cerró la puerta.

Logan estaba muy feliz consigo mismo por que había logrado lo que quería tener la oportunidad de hablar con Amy. Emma estaba pasando cuando lo vio sonriendo y le pregunto:

"¿Por qué tan feliz?" Ella estaba muy preocupada por lo que había pasado con la novata, quizá a el le gustaba y ella la odiaría si eso pasará

"Nada" Dijo serio

"Sabes que puedo averiguarlo"

"Voy a ir a entrenar con la nueva en 20 minutos"

"Genial, le avisaré a los otros" Dijo Emma, ella se había dado cuenta que el quería un momento a solas con ella y ella moriría si eso pasaba. No dejo a Logan decir nada y se fue corriendo. Ella escuchó a Logan maldecir y se sintió muy mal por haberlo hecho sentir así.

Emma les aviso a todos y Logan la fue a buscar cuando Emma le aviso que ya estaban listos. Todos estaban usando sus trajes. El pensaba que ella no tenía pero cuando llego a su habitación ella tenía un traje de los x-men. Era un traje azul y amarillo (Wolverine & The X-MEN) el pantalón era largo y tenía botas hasta las rodillas azules la camisa era de tirantes y tenía guantes hasta la muñeca de color amarillo igual que la camisa. Ella se veía muy bien y se veía preciosa. Además tenia u cinturón que rodeaba su pequeña cintura. Ella era muy hermosa y no le podía quitar los ojos de encima. Ni siquiera había dicho nada y ella lo miraba extrañada.

"Nos vamos" Dijo Logan, tratando de controlar el volumen de su voz. Estaba un poco molesto por lo que había pasado con Emma pero estaba decidido a hablar con ella en esos minutos a solas "Mira, se que te sonará extraño, pero se que te conozco de algún lugar, solo que no recuerdo de donde. No es que quiera coquetear contigo o algo parecido…" Y vio que lo miraba ofendida "No digo que no seas hermosa… Eres muy hermosa pero…" Ella lo interrumpió

"Yo también siento que te conozco" Pero en ese momento llegaron a la sala de peligro. Entraron y Forge estaba monitoreando todo. Todos estaban en su posición, Logan le indicó donde ponerse y empezó. Las armas disparaban a todos lados. Amy miraba los movimientos de todos, ninguno destruía las armas solo escapaban de los disparos y literalmente, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, como el fuego y voló al centro de la habitación y, con un movimiento de manos, las armas se destruyeron. Ya nadie pensaba que la chica era una NOVATA. Había destruido 20 armas disparando en 15 segundos. Todos se sorprendieron, menos Emma que estaba roja de la rabia.

**

* * *

**

**PERDON LA TARDANZA PERO LES PROMETO QUE SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO JAJAJA COMENTEN PORFAVOR!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Recuerdos Extraños

**OTRA HISTORIA DE AMOR**

**POR: Alice545**

**CAPÍTULO 3: Recuerdos extraños**

**GRACIAS POR LEERLO PORFA COMENTEN SI LES GUSTA! Y si no les gusta: (COMENTEN para decirme q NO LES GUSTA: ( (este capítulo tendrá algunas escenas para mayores de 18 así q PIENSEN ANTES DE LEER OK)**

**

* * *

**

Después de haber destruido las armas. Bajo al suelo, con los ojos todavía rojos. Apenas tocó el suelo, se desmayó. Logan corrió a levantarla y la llevaron corriendo con el profesor, allí se levanto, diciendo que no recordaba nada más que cuando Logan había ido a recogerla a su habitación. Hank la revisó, todo estaba bien, físicamente. Pero profesor insistió en revisarla con cerebro, para saber si esto había causado un daño en su mente, además ayudarla a recordar lo que había pasado en la semana que la habían secuestrado. La puso en cerebro y empezó a ver sus recuerdos: Su niñez, su primer novio, sus cumpleaños. Hasta que algo lo sorprendió. Vio que entraba a la oficina de uno de sus profesores de la universidad y luego todo se volvía negro. De pronto, los recuerdos volvieron al momento en que la encontraban después del secuestro. Eso sorprendió al profesor. Entro de nuevo a sus recuerdos a ver quien era ese profesor. Al parecer era su amante. Vio el momento en que se conocieron:

_Amy corría, parecía que estaba retrasada, por que no paraba de decir: _

- _¡No llegaré! Mierda solo faltan tres minutos – Y chocó contra un atractivo hombre._

_ Su piel era bronceada, sus ojos azules, tanto como el mar y su cabello era castaño claro. Amy casi se había caído pero el la estaba sosteniendo. Amy se deleitaba con sus brazos musculosos y se perdía en esos ojos azules. Ella lo soltó y empezó a recoger su libros, muy sonrojada. El hombre la ayudó y le dijo:_

- _¿Por qué corrías tan apurada? – Su voz era hermosa_

- _Es que… Yo me… Estoy atrasada para mi clase de psicología y… _

- _Yo doy esa clase, soy Michael Smith – Amy se sorprendió, parecía muy joven para dar clases – Y parece que tu reloj está mal, faltan diez minutos no tres – Tomo su mano para que Amy se levantara – Vamos juntos esta bien._

- _Si – Dijo embobada._

_Llegaron y solo había tres alumnos, al pasar los minutos mas y mas llegaron hasta que la sala se lleno. La mayoría eran mujeres que deseaban ver al MARAVILLOSO, ENCANTADOR Y SEXY PROFESOR de psicología. Amy y el crearon un lazo muy especial. Eran mejores amigos y confidentes. Una noche ella había tenido una cita con el chico más guapo del campus: Thomas Pitt. Habían ido a un restaurante caro y a bailar. Luego fueron a ver las estrellas en el carro al lugar más romántico de la ciudad, el bosque. La sacó del auto y la tomó de la mano hasta llegar a un claro, donde se empezaron a besar. De pronto una de las manos de Thomas bajo hacia su pierna, ella no quería hacer eso y le obligo a que la quitará. El seguía insistiendo pero ella no acepto. Thomas la llevo al departamento de Amy y ella, al llegar, llama a Michael en seguida. El llega rápidamente y se sientan en el sillón. Ella le cuenta todo:_

- _No te preocupes, el es un patán, no debía tocarte si no era algo que no deseabas._

- _Pero es que… - Amy dudaba – Algo no me permitió seguirlo besando, no fue solo eso._

- _¿Qué fue? – Decía dulcemente el profesor_

- _Es que creo que siento algo por otra persona – Y se acercó y lo besó _

- _No está bien – Dijo él cortando el dulce beso _

- _Lo se, pero… Por favor, solo una noche te pido – Amy tenía una cara suplicante y no pudo resistirse. Ella estaba realmente hermosa esa noche, tenía un vestido rojo que la hacía ver más sexy. Ningún hombre podría haberse resistido ante semejante belleza._

_Michael la empezaba a besar._

- Creo que es suficiente por hoy – Dijo el profesor

- Si – Y sale Amy a su cuarto.

Cuando llega se acuesta en la cama y duerme. Empieza a recordar de nuevo esa noche, solo que esta vez sin interrupciones:

_ El la besaba, como si fuera su último beso. Las manos de Amy recorrían su espalda y las de él tocaban su pecho y sus brazos. Lentamente, se fueron recostando en el sillón hasta que se encontraban acostados. Una de las manos de Michael bajo de su brazo hasta la pierna de Amy. La dejo de besar un momento y la admiro de arriba abajo. Su mano recorrió desde el tobillo de la larga pierna de la chica hasta que se metió dentro de la falda del vestido. Amy no pudo evitar gemir. Su mano tocaba su rodilla, su entrepierna, hasta que… Sonó el teléfono._

- _No contestes – Dijo el _

- _Sera un momento_

_Y la chica contesto, era una de sus amigas preguntándole por una tarea. Michael se levanto del sillón y se acerco a Amy mientras hablaba. Empezó a besar su cuello. La mano del hombre se posó en su pierna y empezó a tocarla de arriba a abajo. Le sube de nuevo la falda del vestido y toca sus glúteos. Amy no soportaba más:_

- _Tamara, hablamos luego esta bien – Y cuelga_

_Se dio vuelta y lo siguió besando. Amy empezaba a desabotonar su camisa y el ya le había quitado el vestido. Ella usaba lencería de color negro con encaje. Eso excitó más a Michael quien se quito la camisa completamente y también los pantalones. Amy empezó a besar su cuello y bajo a su pecho hasta que llego a su vientre. El la levanto y la cargo. Se la lleva a la cama, donde la despoja de toda su ropa. Admiro el hermoso cuerpo de la muchacha. Ninguno aguantaba más y entonces el se fundió con ella. Era lo más excitante que cualquiera de los dos había hecho. _

Amy se despierta muy sudada, debía saber que pasó cuando entro a la oficina de su profesor. Ella sabía que el tenía que ver con sus secuestro y no iba a descansar hasta que descubriera que había pasado

**

* * *

**

**PORFA COMENTEN. SE QUE ES CORTO PERO SI QUIEREN QUE AGREGUE O QUITE ALGO PORFA COMENTEN!**


End file.
